Raphael and Michaelangelo Together Forever
by ChelleNorlund
Summary: This is all RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover's idea, not mine. Please be sure to give her the credit. This has to do with Raphael & Michaelangelo being together forever. Please review this whole story & give RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover the credit, she made me do all the work.


(This is all RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover's idea, not mine, don't blame this stuff on me, it was all her idea. The reason why she made me type these stories is because of her disabilities, she has problems with writing & typing. Also, for her and another author named WogglebugLoveProductions, (who wants me to delete RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover's stories, and I was hoping for a sequel to happen for her story called: Queen of the Wild Things) it makes me feel like I was caught in the middle, like I don't know what else to do or think or say to them both, and that I just couldn't say "no" to any of them and don't want to hurt their feelings. I hope you all will understand on how I feel about all this. I was caught in the middle, but I hope you will like this story which was all RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover's idea. Please be sure to give RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover the credit, she made me do the work. Thank you.)

Raphael and Michelangelo Together Forever

Chapter 1: Stronger Feelings

It all started in New York City Sewers, until…Raphael and Michelangelo are getting very close to each other, like they have a thing for each other. And they knew that this feeling is getting stronger by the minute. Whenever they look at each other, they smiled at each other, and then…they both realized that they both had feelings for each other. Later, Raphael opens Krissy's door, and he saw Krissy reading a book called Aladdin. Krissy looked up and she put her book to the side, and she smiled at Raphael. "Hi, Raph." She said. "Hey, kiddo. What are you reading?" Raphael asked when he sat on her bed. "Aladdin." Krissy said. "Oh, I see. Ahem, anyway, I came in here to talk to you about…Mikey." Raphael said. "Really? What about him?" Krissy asked. "Well…I…I'm in love with him." Raphael said.

Krissy was surprised and she smiled, "What is it that makes you love Mikey?" she asked. "Well…he's my Mikey, he's my better half, he is my love of my life, he is my one and only, he is my moon, my rain, my sunshine, my stars, and my air that I breathe." Raphael said. Krissy smiled on how Raphael feels about Michelangelo, and she gives him a hug, and she said, "I think you should tell Mikey on how you feel about him. If he is all that you said, I'm sure Mikey will feel the same way." "Do you really think so?" Raphael asked. "I do." Krissy said with a smile. Raphael smiled back, and he gives Krissy a kiss on the forehead, "I love you, kiddo. And thanks for understanding on how I feel. Thank you." He said. "Your welcome." Krissy said. "Yeah…let me know if you need anything." Raphael said when he's about to head out the door. "Okay." Krissy said.

A short time later, Michelangelo came to Krissy's bedroom, and he saw her still reading Disney's Aladdin book. Krissy looked up and saw Michelangelo, she put her book aside, and she gives Michelangelo a hug. "Hi, Mikey." She said. "Hi, Krissy. What are you reading?" Michelangelo asked. "Disney's Aladdin. What's up?" Krissy asked. "Oh, nothing much. I just…came in here, because I want to talk to you." Michelangelo said. "Really? What's all about?" Krissy asked. "Well, you won't believe me if I tell you this…I…I'm in love with Raph." Michelangelo said. Krissy was surprised to find out that Michelangelo is in love with Raphael, and she realized that Raphael told her that he's in love with Michelangelo, and then…she starts to smile, and she said, "What is it that makes you love Raph?" "Well…He's the Nightwatcher that chases away my nightmares. He is the one that I always want to be with. He is the one that I want to share my everything with. He is my hero in green. He is my life. He is my heart, my soul, my everything, my moon, my rain, my sun, my clouds, my snow. He is my giant teddy bear, and he is my air that I breathe." Michelangelo said. Krissy start to smile with tears in her eyes on what she heard from Michelangelo on what he had said about falling in love with Raphael.

"Wow, Mikey. That was beautiful." She said, and she gives him a hug. "I'm glad you love on how I feel about Raph." Michelangelo said with a smile. "Yeah…anyway, maybe you could tell Raph on how you feel. If he is all that on what you said, maybe he will feel the same way about falling in love with you." Krissy said. "Do you really think so?" Michelangelo asked. "I do." Krissy said with a smile. Michelangelo smiled back, and he gives Krissy a kiss on the forehead. "I'm glad to have a wonderful sister. And I'm glad that you understand on how I feel. Thank you." Michelangelo said. "Your welcome." Krissy said. "Yeah…let me know if you need anything." Michelangelo said when he goes out the door. "Okay." Krissy said, and she continues to read her book.

Then, later, when Raphael and Michelangelo were sitting on the couch, watching some TV, they both looked at each other, and they both smiled at each other. "Hey, Raph." Michelangelo said. "Hey, Mikey." Raphael said. "How are you doing?" Michelangelo asked. "Doing pretty good, how about you?" Raphael said. "Doing pretty good. Um…mind if I ask you something?" Michelangelo asked. "Go ahead, Mikey." Raphael said. "If you're not doing anything later on today…would you like to…you know…hang out with me, like…um…go out for pizza, and maybe go for a…walk in the park?" Michelangelo asked. Raphael was surprised on what Michelangelo had asked him about going out with him, and then…he start to smile, and he says, "Sure, Mikey. I will like that."

When night came to New York City, Raphael and Michelangelo all head up towards the surface on Raphael's Shell-Cycle, and they all stopped at a pizza joint, and they had their favorite topping of pizza, which has everything that you could ever imagine. "Mmmm, this pizza is really good." Raphael said, taking a bite of his slice of pizza. "Glad you like it." Michelangelo said, taking a bite of his pizza. "Wow…this is a wonderful time to be out of the sewer for a while." Raphael said. "Yeah, cause I know we have been cooped up inside the lair all day, and I thought maybe you and I could do cool stuff together." Michelangelo, taking a sip of his drink, which is Coca-a-Cola. "Ah. I see." Raphael said, taking a sip of his drink, which is also Coca-a-Cola.

Once they were done eating, they paid the food, and they all start to go for a walk in Central Park, and Michelangelo found a perfect spot to hang out in the park, which is right by the lake where they could see all the stars, and a nice full moon in the night sky. "Wow. This is amazing, Mikey." Raphael said, looking at the spot, and they all sit on the bench close to the lake and look at the night sky, until…a shooting star in the sky. "Wow." Raphael said, saw a shooting star. Michelangelo smiled, and he remembers Krissy's words on how to tell Raphael on how he feels about falling in love with Raphael. "Ahem, Raph. There's something that I have to tell you." Michelangelo said, feeling nervous. "Really? What is it?" Raphael asked. "Well…you know I like you as a good brother, right? Well…I have been having this feeling inside me, and…well…I'm in love with you, Raph." Michelangelo said.

Raphael was surprised on what Michelangelo had said to him. And he lets Michelangelo continue. "And how I feel about you is…well…You are the Nightwatcher that chases away my nightmares. You are the one that I always want to be with. You are the one that I want to share everything with. You are my hero in green. You are the love of my life. You are my heart, my soul, my everything, my moon, my stars, my sun, my clouds, my rain, my snow. You are my giant teddy bear, and you are also my air that I breathe. I never felt that way when I'm around you. And that is why I was scared to tell you, and I was curious to know on how you feel about me." Michelangelo said.

Raphael had tears in his eyes on what he had heard from Michelangelo, and he start to smile as well. And it was his turn to tell Michelangelo on how he feels about falling in love with Michelangelo. "Mikey, there's something that I have to tell you as well…I'm in love with you as well. And on how I feel about you is well…You're my Mikey, you are my better half, and you are the love of my life. You're my one and only, you are my moon, my stars, my sunshine, and you're also the air that I breathe. Whenever I'm around you, and look at you, I just…never felt that way before, and I also kept hoping that you will feel the same way about me." He said. Michelangelo just smiled at Raphael, which he smiled back, until they saw the moon being so shining and so full, then, they both looked at each other, and then…they slowly lean close to each other, and they press their lips on each other into…a kiss. The kiss was so deep that they could just stay in that sweet touching moment forever and that they could just wrap their arms around each other. Once they were parted from the kiss, they smiled at each other, and they kissed again.

While they were in the sewers, they knew they had to tell Leonardo, Donatello, Krissy, and Splinter that they are together. So they decided to tell them once they get home. Once they came down the ladder, they all walk towards the living room, and they all saw Leonardo meditating with Splinter, Donatello checking on his Turtlefied Eye in the Sky Tracking System, and Krissy watching a movie called: The Lion King. Both Raphael and Michelangelo looked at each other with a smile, and they nod their heads at each other, and they start to walk towards the group. "Hey, guys." They both said at the same time. Donatello, Leonardo, and Splinter looked up and saw Raphael and Michelangelo, standing next to each other. "Hey guys. What's up?" Leonardo asked.

"Well…Mikey and I had announcement to make…Mikey told me that he loves me as a mate…and…I told him that I love him as a mate as well." Raphael said, holding hands with Michelangelo. Both Leonardo and Donatello were shocked with their eyes wide open, and their mouths just dropped, for Splinter and Krissy, they just smiled, and it looks like Krissy told Splinter on what Raphael and Michelangelo had been feeling and that they are in love with each other. "Whoa!" Donatello said. "Wow…that's…that's wonderful. How long?" Leonardo asked. "Well…we had been having this feeling since around…about a month or so, and that is when we told Krissy on how we felt, and Krissy believes us on every word, and we start to tell each other on how we feel about each, and that we feel the same way about each other. And." Michelangelo said. "And?" Donatello and Leonardo asked at the same time. "And…we had our very first…kiss in Central Park." Raphael said. Donatello and Leonardo had their mouths wide open. "I see that you two are getting along so well." Splinter said who made Donatello and Leonardo jumped out of their skins.

"Yes, Sensei. We really get along pretty well, actually. And while we were on our way home from going out, we had decided…that we are going to share a bedroom…together." Raphael said, and he was still holding hands with Michelangelo. "Are you sure you both want to do this by sharing a bedroom together?" Splinter asked. Raphael and Michelangelo looked at each other and smiled, and they nod their heads. Then, Donatello and Leonardo smiled that their brothers are getting along, and that they are now together as a wonderful couple. "Alright, you both could now share a bedroom." Splinter said. "Yes!" Raphael and Michelangelo said at the same time. Then, they both got started on helping Michelangelo move his stuff into Raphael's bedroom, including moving his bed next to Raphael's bed, so they both could sleep together.

When Donatello and Leonardo, along with Krissy and Splinter were all sleeping, Raphael and Michelangelo were now in their new bedroom, and they both in bed, and they were now looking at each other with nice bright smiles upon their faces. And then, Michelangelo starts to get close to Raphael in the middle of their bed, and then, Raphael wrapped his arms around him, and then…they start on…kissing, just like what they did before in Central Park, and they start to make…love, and then, they had their good night kiss. "Good night, Mikey, my lovely sweetheart." Raphael said. "Good night, Raph, my amazing Nightwatcher." Michelangelo said, and they both start to fall asleep in each other's arms, and they start on kissing…again.

Chapter 2: Big Question/Turtle-Napped

As the months pass by, Raphael and Michelangelo have been seeing each other and also been making love, and they also start to think about on what's up ahead, and then, their minds drifted into a nice wonderful future, and that has to do with…marriage.

When Michelangelo is doing his Radio Show called the Sewer Hour, Raphael is in his disguise, which is a Red Trench Coat and Hat, and he starts to go into a nice jewelry store to get a nice orange engagement ring to ask Michelangelo for his handsome hand in marriage. He was at the counter, and he found a perfect engagement ring that is in Michelangelo's favorite color; Orange. It was gold and it has an orange diamond on it. "That's a perfect engagement ring. That will be perfect for Mikey." Raphael said to himself, and then, he bought the ring that is in a small box, and he put it in his belt, and he popped down into the sewer without Michelangelo to notice.

When Raphael came to the lair, he went to Splinter and Leonardo, who are meditating. "Excuse me, Master Splinter, and…Leo…I have something that I want to show you guys, and it's for Mikey." He said, feeling nervous. "What is it, my son?" Splinter asked. They all followed Raphael into the living room, along with Donatello and Krissy. They all gathered around at the couch, and Raphael gets the engagement ring out of his pocket, about to open the box that has the orange engagement ring. "I am going to ask Mikey for his handsome hand in marriage." He said while showing the ring to Splinter, Leonardo, Donatello and Krissy. "Oooooohhhhh!" They all said at the same time looking at the ring and how it sparkles.

When Raphael first put the ring back in its box and put the box in his belt, which at the same time, Michelangelo came home from his Radio show called The Sewer Hour. "Hey dudes and dudette, I'm back from my Sewer Hour Radio show." Michelangelo said. "Hey, Mikey. How was the Sewer Hour?" Donatello asked. "It was good, lots of phone calls calling for some requests of music when they tell me their stories. And everything's pretty quiet on the streets as well." Michelangelo said. "Oh, that's very good. Um, have you decided on what to do for dinner?" Leonardo asked. "I was thinking we could pick up some pizza, that's why I came home to get my skateboard, so I could get to the pizza joint to get some pizza. I'll have my shell-cell with me in case I need you guys for anything." Michelangelo said, get his skateboard, and head out the sewer-lid.

When Michelangelo went out, Raphael was in the bedroom trying to stay calm and not to get nervous about asking Michelangelo to marry him. Krissy wheeled to where Raphael is and she starts to hold onto his hand to get him to calm down. Raphael snapped out of it, and he looked at Krissy holding onto his hand to help him stay calm. "Not to worry, Raph. I'm sure that Mikey will say yes to your proposal. If I was you, I will just think of happy thoughts, take a deep breath, count to ten slowly in my mind, and then you will get on one knee, reveal the engagement ring that you're going to give to Mikey, and that way you could ask him to marry you, and he will say, "Yes."" She said, giving Raphael some comfort. "Do you really think that Mikey will accept my proposal, Krissy?" Raphael asked. "I really do think that Mikey will accept your proposal, because you are his everything, just like he is your everything as well." Krissy said with a smile. Raphael smiled and he gives Krissy a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks, Krissy. For comforting me." He said with a smile.

When Michelangelo is on his way home with some pizza in his hands on his skateboard, until…he was grabbed by the Shredder, and he was knocked out cold, and then, the Shredder's Foot Ninja picked up Michelangelo and put him in the van, and they drove off all the way towards The Foot Headquarters. Back at the sewers, it was all Leonardo and Donatello in the sewers because Krissy told Raphael to the Central Park to get him calm down, and Splinter is sleeping in his bedroom. Then, the turtle alarm went off, Leonardo and Donatello are looking at the Turtlefied Eye in the Sky, and they start to track Michelangelo, and they found him at Foot Headquarters. "Leo, I found Mikey. He is at Foot Headquarters. My theory is that he's being turtle-napped." Donatello said. "And Krissy is in the park with Raph, trying to get Raph all calm down, so he could propose to Mikey. So it looks like it's up to you and me to save Mikey." Leonardo said. "Right. Green Time!" Donatello said.

Both turtles got their weapons ready, including some laser guns which they will come in handy to stop the Foot, including the Shredder, and then, they also put some…Itchy Powder inside the laser guns, which will make the foot ninjas, including Shredder feel very very very very itchy. They both head towards the Turtle Cheap, they drove to the Foot Headquarters, once they got to the rooftop, and Donatello used his goggles to stop where Michelangelo is at inside that place. And then, he spot something that is very ugly…he just saw Michelangelo being…raped by the Shredder himself. "L-l-Leo, you better take a look at this." He said. "What is it?" Leonardo asked. "I saw Mikey being raped by the Shredder. And it's ugly." Donatello said, rubbing his eyes on what he had seen inside that place. Leonardo used Donatello's goggles and saw Michelangelo being raped by the Shredder, and then, his blood start to boil. "Oh! That has gone too far, and Shredder is so dead for. Let's go!" He said, and they all head inside and they crashed the room where Michelangelo is being held where the Shredder is waiting for them.

While they were inside the place, they went inside the room where Michelangelo is being held. "Shredder, you leave our brother alone!" Leonardo shouted. "Foot Ninja, ATTACK!" Shredder ordered his Foot Ninja, and the battle begins, and then, Leonardo and Donatello used their laser guns that have the Itchy Powder, and they start shooting at them, and the Foot Ninjas including the Shredder start to get all itchy from the Itchy Powder. "I feel itchy, so itchy. Itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy." Shredder said feeling so itchy from the Itchy Powder. Once the Foot Ninja and the Shredder start to vanish, and once they were gone, Donatello and Leonardo came over to Michelangelo and that Michelangelo is in a coma. "Uh-oh. Mikey is in a coma. Don't worry, Raph is at the park with Krissy, but we can try to save him. Come on; let's get him back to the lair." Donatello said, and then they both got Michelangelo with them, and they all head back to the lair.

Once they were back in the lair, they put Michelangelo in the infirmary; Donatello checked Michelangelo's blood pressure and his heart-beat. He also checked for injuries that Michelangelo has on his body. Donatello came out of the infirmary, and he looked at Leonardo and Splinter, and he said, "Mikey will be in a coma, but I bet he will pull through, but once he wakes up, he will suffer a panic attack, which we don't want at this moment, so for what we are going to do is; once Mikey has a panic attack, we will have to get him to calm down. If he has another panic attack or many more, I will try to come up with some medication that will get rid of his panic attacks." Donatello said. "Do you want us to call Raph and Krissy home to tell them what happen?" Leonardo asked. "I will say that we should give them a call and I will explain to them on what happened to Michelangelo. Donatello, just do what you have to do to stop Michelangelo's panic attacks." Splinter said.

Once Raphael and Krissy made it back to the sewers since right after they got the call, they both slide down the ladder, both Raphael and Krissy go into the infirmary, and they saw Michelangelo in a coma, and that his breathing is fine, including his heart. Raphael sat next to Michelangelo and holds his hand, and he starts to feel calm and a little scared as well, but his heart tells him that Michelangelo will pull through. And Raphael also heard that Michelangelo will suffer a panic attack, so he thought that maybe he could keep Michelangelo calm, so Michelangelo won't feel so scared, and that he has lots of love from his wonderful mate.

Since around mid-night, Michelangelo woke up, and then he starts to scream from suffering a panic attack, Raphael woke up, and so did the others, and they all came to Michelangelo and they all hug him gently, and tell him to take slow easy breaths to keep him calm, and then Michelangelo starts to hug Raphael since he needs him the most. Raphael starts to wrap his arms around Michelangelo and rubbed his shell and rocks him back and forth. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay, my sweet Mikey, I'm here, it's okay, I promise I will protect you from anything." He whispered and gives Michelangelo a kiss on the lips.

Michelangelo opened his eyes and he smiled at his mate, and he placed a kiss on his lips as well. "I love you, my amazing Raphael man." He said. "I love you, my amazing Mikey. Also…I want to ask you something before we go to sleep." Raphael said. "Really? What is it?" Michelangelo asked. Raphael holds his hand, and he says, "Michelangelo, you are always the love of my life, and you are always my everything, including my heart and soul. And also…I don't know what will I do without you, and you were always there for me whenever I need you or your very special love. Michelangelo, my wonderful mate…Will you…marry me?" Raphael asked and he opened the small box that has an orange diamond engagement ring. Michelangelo gasped and he saw the ring that has his favorite color; orange. He had tears in his eyes, and he says, "Yes. Yes, I will marry you." Then, Raphael smiled and he slipped the engagement ring into Michelangelo's finger, which it fits…perfectly. And then…they start on kissing for the longest time, and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. "You will always be my Nightwatcher, because you are always the one that chase my nightmares away." Michelangelo whispered to Raphael and then they kissed for longest time and they all fall fast to sleep.

Chapter 3: Planning for a Wedding and Married

On a beautiful sunny day in the Big Apple, and on top of the Empire State Building, Raphael and Michelangelo are talking about a wedding that they are planning to have. "So, Raph. What do you think our wedding is going to take place at?" Michelangelo asked. "Well…I was thinking our wedding could take place maybe at Central Park, it's just like when April and Casey had their wedding at Casey Grandma's farmhouse. Also, to my best man, I was thinking about asking Leo to be my best man." Raphael said, putting his arm around Michelangelo's shoulder, and Michelangelo starts to hold onto Raphael's hand. They start to look at the nice view on top of the Empire State Building. "Wow, this is one amazing view. Also, um, for my maid of honor, I was thinking on letting maybe April or Krissy. What do you think?" Michelangelo said.

"Well, I was thinking we could let Krissy be our little flower girl, and since we got two puppies; Buddy and Oreo, maybe we could train them on how to hold onto the rings. And I know Donny is with a nice guy name Willka. And maybe we could ask Splinter to get us married." Raphael said. "Oh that's a good idea, Raph. I love your brain." Michelangelo said with a smile. Raphael just smiled and gives Michelangelo a kiss, and they continued to look at the view of New York City.

When Raphael and Michelangelo came to the sewers, they saw Leonardo, Donatello, Krissy, Splinter, and Donatello's new boyfriend; Willka. And they also saw their two new puppies; Buddy and Oreo. Once they saw everybody, they go to the table and they both start to plan for their wedding on where and when their wedding is going to take place, who's going to be the best man, maid of honor, and flower girl, what kind of music, foods and decorations are going to be, and many more.

"Okay. I think we should get started on where our wedding going to take place." Raphael said. "Right…because I do remember back at the Empire State Building, we did say we want our wedding to take place. That's what I remember." Michelangelo said. "Yes, that's right. Um…here's the big question; when do we want our wedding to take place at?" Raphael asked. "Well, I know it's getting close to the fourth of July, and I was thinking maybe we could have the wedding on the…Fourth of July, because I do remember there's going to be some fireworks. What do you think, Raph?" Michelangelo asked, looking at the calendar.

"Hmmm, that could work. Okay, we'll have the wedding in Central Park in the night-time, on the Fourth of July. Okay, Mikey?" Raphael said, and then, Michelangelo starts getting shaky, and he starts to panic a little. When Raphael saw Michelangelo panicking, he goes to him, and holds him and rocks him back and forth to get Michelangelo to calm down.

Michelangelo starts to calm down a little more when he's in Raphael's arms by taking slow breaths to catch his breath. "I'm here, Mikey. It's okay. Everything's fine." Raphael said while rubbing his shell. Michelangelo looked up and saw Raphael holding him in his arms; he smiled and rests his head on his chest. He could hear his heartbeat. "I'm…I'm okay now. Phew! Okay, so, what did you say on when the wedding is going to be held? He asked. "I said; the wedding is going to be held in Central Park at night-time, on the fourth of July." Raphael said.

"Okay, that will work. Also…what kind of decorations do we want for the wedding?" Michelangelo asked. "Well, I was thinking we could use our favorite colors; Red and Orange. Because our favorite colors look a bit similar to Disney's Cars movie. Also…for the chairs, maybe we could put our favorite colors into a pattern. Like, red, orange, red, orange, red, orange, and so on. What do you think?" Raphael asked. "Yeah, I was thinking about that as well." Michelangelo said.

And so, they all decided to have the wedding on the Fourth of July. As the days went on, all the boys and girls; Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Splinter, Casey, Krissy, April and Willka went to so many places to find some good wedding clothes, including some shiny shoes to match their outfits, which is when they all went inside a huge shopping mall. "Wow, look at all the stores. I don't know where to start." Willka joked, which made Donatello giggled. "Whoa! Looks like we got a lot of shopping to do before the wedding." Michelangelo, until he starts to feel shaky and starts to panic, and it's a good thing that Raphael is right beside and holds him, and rubs his shell to keep him calm again. Michelangelo starts to calm down, and he had a big smile upon his face. "Alright, let's do it." He said.

And they all decided to split into teams; First team is; Raphael, Leonardo and Casey. Second team is; Michelangelo, Donatello and Willka. Third team is; Krissy and April. The first team went inside a place called Macy's and they all went inside, and they all went to find some wedding clothes, which is where Raphael got his red wedding tuxedo with a matching tie, and matching shiny shoes. Leonardo also found a blue wedding tuxedo with a matching tie, and matching shiny shoes as well. Casey got a black wedding tuxedo with a matching tie, and matching shiny shoes.

Once they were done trying on their outfits, they saw each other wearing their wedding outfits while looking in the mirrors. "Wow, look at us. Nice and Dashing." Raphael said. "Yeah, I totally agree with you, Raph." Leonardo said. "Same here. We look good." Casey said. "Yep. Say, Leo? Mind if I ask you something?" Raphael asked. "Go ahead." Leonardo said. "Would you like to be my best man for my wedding?" Raphael asked. Leonardo smiled and gives Raphael a hug. "Of course I will, Raph. I'd be honored." Leonardo said with a smile and Raphael smiles back. Once they bought their wedding clothes, they got out of Macy's and walk around the mall to look around.

The third team went into a small Bridal Shop where they are going to get their wedding clothes. April got a nice white bride-maid wedding dress with some nice white shiny shoes, while Krissy got a nice yellow flower girl wedding dress with some yellow fake flowers attached and with some nice yellow shiny shoes. Once they tried them on, they looked into the mirror. "Wow. We both looked beautiful." Krissy said. "Yep, we sure do look beautiful and gorgeous." April said. And then, once they bought their wedding clothes with their shiny shoes, they start to go out and find some jewelry to match their outfits. The second team went to a place called JCPenny, which is where Michelangelo got his orange wedding tuxedo with his orange matching tie and his orange shiny shoes. Donatello got his purple wedding tuxedo with his purple matching tie and his purple shiny shoes. Willka got a black wedding tuxedo with his black matching tie and his black shiny shoes.

Once they all tried on their wedding clothes, they looked at their selves in the mirrors. "Wow. We all looked Dashing." Michelangelo said. "You said it, Mikey." Donatello said. "Yep. We all look Dashing." Willka said. "Say, Donny? Mind if I ask you a question?" Michelangelo asked. "Sure, go ahead." Donatello said. "This might sound crazy, well…would you like to be my maid of honor?" Michelangelo asked. Donatello smiled and gives Michelangelo a hug. "Yes, of course, I will be your maid of honor, and thank you for the offer." Donatello said with a smile and Michelangelo smiled back. Once they bought their clothes, they all came out of JCPenny, and they all start to walk around the mall to look around to see on what will be nice for the wedding.

Back to the first team, they all stopped at a music store to find some good music on what will be nice for the wedding. Raphael found some good songs for the wedding, which they were all singed by John Michael Montgomery, Mark Wills, and maybe Chicago, and also Shania Twain. For the second team, they all stopped at a decorating shop on which what will be nice for a wedding theme since the colors for the chairs are going to be red and orange colors, and that it's all similar to Disney's Cars, while April and Krissy are at the jewelry store to find some jewelry to match their wedding clothes.

Once they got everything for the wedding, they all head out of the mall, and they all stopped at a small bakery to get a wedding cake, which the wedding cake will be vanilla, and it will have four layers that has red and orange colors with Raphael's and Michelangelo's initials on the cake in big letters in orange and red frosting, like the first layer will be in red, and it will have Michelangelo's initial, the second layer will be in orange, and it will have Raphael's initial, and it goes on until the fourth layer, which the fourth layer will be in orange, and it will have Raphael's initial, along with some red and orange piping around the layers. The first layer will have orange piping, the second layer will have red piping, the third layer will have orange piping, and the fourth layer will have red piping. Once they got the cake, they put the cake in the freezer for the wedding, and they all put everything away and they check their lists to see if they got everything.

"Red Tuxedo…check. Red matching tie and red shiny shoes…double check. Music for the wedding…check." Raphael said while checking off his list. "Orange Tuxedo…check. Orange matching tie and orange shiny shoes…double check. Theme for the wedding…check." Michelangelo said while checking off his list. "Best Man…check." Raphael said. "Maid of Honor…check." Michelangelo said. "Decorations…check." Raphael said. "Wedding Cake…check." Michelangelo said. "Wow, looks like we got everything that we need for our wedding. So, what are we going to do for a rehearsal? Raphael asked. "Well, I know we're going to have the wedding in Central Park, and that is going to be held on the Fourth of July, so why not we do the rehearsal on the third of July?" Michelangelo said. "That's a wonderful idea, my son." Splinter said. "Good idea, Mikey. I love your brain, and I love you." Raphael said, giving Michelangelo a hug, which at the same time, Michelangelo starts to have a small panic attack, and he calmed down when he let out a small breath of air that the panic attack is gone when he is in Raphael's strong green arms.

On the third day of July, they are going to get started on the wedding rehearsal. Donatello used his computer to see what the weather is going to be for the wedding on the Fourth of July. "Okay, what's the weather going to be on the Fourth of July?" He said to himself when he's on his computer. "Well…in the night-time, the weather is going to be…clear skies and a little warm, and not a cloud in the sky. Perfect. Just what we need for the wedding." Donatello said. Krissy is practicing on dropping fake flowers on the floor since she is the flower girl, while Raphael and Michelangelo start to train Buddy and Oreo on how to hold the rings by using red and orange pillows to hold the rings carefully. "Okay, Buddy and Oreo…sit." Raphael said. Buddy and Oreo sit, then Raphael and Michelangelo gave Buddy and Oreo red and orange pillows to hold the rings gently with their teeth. "Okay, Buddy and Oreo…come." Michelangelo said. Buddy and Oreo walked together towards Raphael and Michelangelo. "Okay…sit." Raphael said. Buddy and Oreo sit. "Alright…stay." Michelangelo said. Buddy and Oreo stay sitting. Leonardo is practicing on making a toast to Raphael and Michelangelo at the wedding reception. "I will like to propose a toast to Raphael and Michelangelo with a wonderful future together, and many more wishes to come, and I hope you will make a wonderful couple, and maybe have kids someday. I hope many more to come. To Raphael and Michelangelo!" He said to himself quietly.

And then, the big day arrived; The Wedding. It was night-time in Central Park, everything was all set, there were red and orange balloons there, red and orange strummers, red and orange chairs in a pattern and it's all in Disney's Cars theme. Once everybody placed their gifts on the red and orange tables, they all start to take their seats so the wedding will begin. Once the wedding start, Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, Casey, and Willka start to walk down the aisle, until they all saw April in her white bridesmaid wedding outfit with pearl earrings, pearl necklace, and a pearl bracelet, and then, Krissy came down the aisle dropping yellow fake flowers on the aisle, she is wearing her yellow flower dress with a yellow flower necklace, yellow flower earrings, and a yellow flower bracelet. Then, Buddy and Oreo walk together down the aisle slowly and carefully bring the red and orange wedding rings on the red and orange pillows. Everyone went awed when they saw Buddy and Oreo holding the rings.

Then, when everyone rises up, they saw Michelangelo at the end of the aisle, he was shaky, nervous, and then, he starts to have a big panic attack. At that time, Raphael walks down the aisle slowly to get to Michelangelo, until Michelangelo starts to faint, which causes Raphael to run, and he got down on the grass and hold Michelangelo. "Mikey, it's me; Raph. I'm here. It's okay. I'm here for you. And I love you." Raphael said, holding Michelangelo in his arms. Michelangelo slowly opens his eyes. When the blur disappeared, he saw Raphael looking down at him. Michelangelo smiled, he got up slowly with some help from Raphael, and he gives him a hug. "Thanks for calming me down, Raph. You are my everything, and you are also my love of my life." He said with a smile. "You are also my everything as well, Mikey. And you are also my love of my life. And…you look…Wow. You look amazing." Raphael said. Michelangelo just smiled and says, "You look amazing and we both look dashing." Raphael smiled and Michelangelo smiled back, then, they both hold hands together, and they both walk down the aisle together.

Once Raphael and Michelangelo made it down the aisle together, they start to hold hands, which is when Splinter came to the stage, and everyone starts to sit down. "Dear beloved; we are gathered here to this wonderful experience that we all get to share by bringing these wonderful people married; Raphael and Michelangelo. Do you Raphael take Michelangelo to be your lovely wedded husband as long as you both shall live?" Splinter said. "Of course, I do." Raphael said. "Do you Michelangelo take Raphael to be your lovely wedded husband as long as you both shall live?" Splinter said. "Yes, I do." Michelangelo said. "Now, we'll shall have the rings." Splinter said. Buddy and Oreo walk towards Raphael and Michelangelo. On the red pillow is an orange sparkling wedding ring for Michelangelo and on the orange pillow is a red sparkling wedding ring for Raphael. Both Raphael and Michelangelo smiled at Buddy and Oreo, they both took the rings off the pillows, Michelangelo took the red ring and slip it into Raphael's finger. "With this red ring, I thee wed." He said. Then, Raphael took the orange ring and slips it into Michelangelo's finger. "With this orange ring, I thee wed." He said. "By the power invest in me, I now pronounce you…husbands. You may now kiss the groom." Splinter said.

Raphael and Michelangelo looked at the moon, and they looked at each other with a warm smile upon their faces, and they lean close to each other slowly, and they had their first wedding kiss, just like they had their first kiss on their first date in Central Park. While they were kissing, some fireworks magically appeared. When they parted, they looked up at the fireworks in the sky, and then they saw a firework that has their names around a heart. Everyone went awed when they saw the firework, and there were a lot of Ooh's and Ahh's from everybody as well.

Once the fireworks were done and over, Raphael and Michelangelo walk down the aisle, along with Leonardo, Krissy, Casey, April, Donatello, and Willka, along with Buddy and Oreo down the aisle as well. And then, they went to the wedding reception, and everyone was there. "Say hello to Mr. Raphael and Michelangelo Hamato." The announcer spoke under the microphone. Everyone start to cheer for Raphael and Michelangelo when they enter the room, and they were shocked to see all of their friends and family at the wedding reception. When they got settled into the room, they all saw the colors in all Disney's Cars theme. And then, once they came to the table, they saw the wedding cake with both of them on top of the cake in their red and orange tuxedos to match the color of their cake. They start to use a sharp knife and they carefully cut the cake, and they put a slice of their cake onto their plates that are in red and orange colors, and they put the cake into their mouths. Michelangelo put a piece of cake into Raphael's mouth, while Raphael puts a piece of cake into Michelangelo's mouth. "Mmmm, it's delicious." Raphael said. "Yeah, and very yummy. I hope it does not have any peanuts, because I have a reaction to peanuts." Michelangelo said. "Not to worry, if the cake has peanuts, I think the baker must've put some into the cake by accident. But not to worry, I'm here for you." Raphael said, and Michelangelo smiled and nod his head.

"Let's have Raphael and Michelangelo come to the dance floor and they will have their first dance." The announcer said. Then, Raphael and Michelangelo start to go to the dance floor, and they start to have their first dance to the song called I Do (Cherish You), by Mark Wills. Once they were dancing, Michelangelo smiles at Raphael, and he says, "I love you so much, Raph. You are my love of my life, and you are always there for me. You are my Nightwatcher." Raphael smiles back and he says, "I love you so much too, Mikey. You are also my love of my life, and you are always there for me as well. You are my everything that I always love and know." Michelangelo smiles and then, they both lean in for the kiss, which everyone starts to clap for. A short time later, Michelangelo starts to feel funny, he starts to feel dizzy, he starts to feel shaky, and then…he starts to have a big bad panic attack, Michelangelo got down to the floor, which Raphael realizes that Michelangelo is having a panic attack, he gets down to the floor, and he starts to hold him. "Mikey, are you okay?" He asked, feeling concern. Michelangelo looked up at Raphael, but he is still dizzy in his vision, and he lay down on the floor. And then, Raphael put his hand on his head, and he realizes that Michelangelo has a bad fever. "Mikey…you have a fever." He said, starting to worry. Then, he turned to Leonardo, Donatello and Krissy. "Donny…Mikey has a fever." He called out to Donatello. "Okay, I'm coming." Donatello said, and he goes over to Raphael and Michelangelo, until Michelangelo starts to shake uncontrollably, which causes Raphael to cry and panic, which at the same time; Leonardo starts to hold him to keep Raphael calm.

"It's okay, Raph. Mikey will be fine." Leonardo said, holding onto Raphael, who is in tears. Donatello starts to search in his shell to see if there's anything that could stop Michelangelo's seizure. "Aha. I found a solution. This shot will stop the seizure. Okay, Mikey. Hold still. This will hurt a little bit, but it will stop the seizure." Donatello said, and starts to give Michelangelo the shot to stop the seizure. "Mikey had a seizure?!" Raphael, Leonardo and Krissy said at the same time. "Yes, it's when he starts to feel funny. Like his symptoms are dizziness, high fever, feeling shaky and panicking as well when it comes to his panic attacks. But this shot will stop the seizure." Donatello said, puts a Band-Aid on Michelangelo's arm to stop the bleeding.

Michelangelo starts to calm down a bag of ice for his forehead to stop his fever, and he also starts on drinking some water to make the fever go down. "Wow. I'm glad that you and I are now married." He said to Raphael. "Yeah, me too. And I'm glad you're okay, Mikey. You had me worried from back there." Raphael said, and gives him a kiss on his lips. Michelangelo smiled at his Raphael, who is now his husband. And they went back to the dance floor, which everyone starts to clap for them. And then, they start to sing a song together from Shania Twain.

Raphael:

(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart.)

From this moment life has begun

Michelangelo:

From this moment you are the one

Raphael:

Right beside you

Both:

Is where I belong

From this moment on

Michelangelo:

From this moment I have been blessed

Raphael:

I live only for your happiness

Michelangelo:

And for your love

Both:

I'd give my last breath

From this moment on

Raphael:

I give my hand to you with all my heart

Michelangelo:

Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start

Both:

You and I will never be apart

My dreams came true because of you

Raphael:

From this moment

Both:

As long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment on

Raphael:

You're the reason I believe in love

Michelangelo:

And you're the answer to my prayers from up above

Both:

All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment

Raphael:

I will love you

Michelangelo:

I will love you

Raphael:

As long as I live

Both:

From this moment

Raphael:

On

Michelangelo:

On

Both:

Mmmmmmm

Once the song was over, Raphael and Michelangelo smiled at each other, and then, they lean close to each other and share a nice romantic kiss, which everyone clapped and cheered for them. "Yeah, go Raph, and go Mikey…ahem…I like to propose a toast to Raphael and Michelangelo for being such wonderful brothers to this family, and hope for a wonderful future and many more wishes to come. To Raphael and Michelangelo." Leonardo said, rising his glass. "Here Here." Everyone said together. "I like to propose a toast as well…I hope many more wishes to come for Raphael and Michelangelo, and maybe some babies someday, and many more for the future. And Mikey…when it comes to your panic attacks, I will do my best to find a cure to your panic attacks, and I'm sure Raphael, your wonderful mate will help you keep you calm, because…I always know that you need him the most, and that he loves you very much in his heart and soul, and…you're his everything. To Raphael and Michelangelo." Donatello said, rising his glass.

"Here Here." Everyone said together. "I have a surprise for my two brothers; Raphael and Michelangelo." Krissy said under the microphone, and she gives them an envelope. Once they open it together, they were surprised on what Krissy gave them, it says, "Raphael and Michelangelo Are Going To Disneyworld For Their Honeymoon.!" They both gasped, and they both smiled, and Krissy gives both of them a hug. "Oh, Krissy. This is one amazing gift, thank you." Raphael and Michelangelo said at the same time.

Once the wedding is over, there was a long green limo for Raphael and Michelangelo to ride together to get to their honeymoon, they both went inside the green limo with their favorite foods and favorite drinks, including their favorite movies to watch on TV that is inside the limo. On the back of the limo it has a sign that says, "JUST MARRIED!" They were both watching a lot of movies on the TV with a Coca-Cola in their drink holders and some yummy pizza on a table in front of them. "Wow. I have never been in a limo before." Michelangelo said. "Me neither. And I say this is one heck of a surprise. However…I have a surprise for you, but first…close your eyes." Raphael said, then Michelangelo closed his eyes, Raphael gently took his hand, and slipped a nice orange diamond ring into his finger. "Okay, on a count to three, you'll open your eyes. One…two…three." He said, then Michelangelo opened his eyes and he looked at his finger and saw the orange diamond ring, he smiled with tears in his eyes and gives Raphael a kiss on the lips. "I love it. Thank you, Raph. And I love you so much. However, I have a surprise for you too. But first…close your eyes." He said, then Raphael closed his eyes, and then Michelangelo took his hand gently, and then, he slipped a red diamond ring into his finger. "Okay, on a count to three, you will open your eyes. One…two…three." He said, and then, Raphael opened his eyes, and he looked at his finger and saw the red diamond ring, he smiled with tears in his eyes, and gives Michelangelo a kiss on the lips. "I love it. Thank you, Mikey. And I love you so much as well." He said, then, they start to relax on their seats and they continue to watch their movies.

Once they got to Disneyworld, Raphael starts to pick up Michelangelo in a bridal way, just like a groom picks up his bride, and they start to go into their room. They whooped and they start to snuggle in their bed. And when morning came, they start to have some fun in Disneyworld, including seeing their favorite characters, ride lots of rides, and also see lots of shows, try new food, and have lots of fun, like they want to do it again and again, including seeing their favorite characters; McQueen and Mater from Disney's Cars, including Nemo from Finding Nemo, along with Simba from The Lion King.

"This is the best honeymoon…ever!" Raphael and Michelangelo said at the same time, enjoying their relaxation at the Disneyworld Resort and Spa. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" They both sighed by getting a massage.

Chapter 4: Pregnancy

As the weeks had passed, Raphael and Michelangelo came back into the sewers from their honeymoon, and they start to tell Leonardo, Donatello, Splinter and Krissy about their nice wonderful honeymoon, and that they also brought them some nice gifts as well. "For Donny, we know how much you love the movie called The Lion King, so we got you some stuff that came from the Lion King. Here you go." Raphael said, handing Donatello a bag full of Lion King stuff. "Wow. I love The Lion King. Thank you. I love it." Donatello said with a smile.

"For Leo, we know how much you love Finding Nemo, so we got you some cool stuff from Finding Nemo. Here you go." Michelangelo said, handing Leonardo a bag full of Finding Nemo stuff. "Wow. Finding Nemo, I love it, guys. Thanks. This means a lot to me." Leonardo said. "For my little tiger cub, Krissy, I know how much you love Cars and The Little Mermaid, so me and Mikey got you some nice stuff from Disney's Cars and The Little Mermaid. Enjoy pumpkin." Raphael said, handing Krissy some nice gifts that has Disney's Cars and The Little Mermaid. "Oh, Raph, Mikey. Thank you very much, I love it. The gifts are great. Thank you." Krissy said and gives them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"And for our wonderful father and good Master Splinter, we know how much you love Japan, so me and Mikey, we got you some nice gifts from Japan at Disney's Epcot. We hope you will love them, because we love you very much as our wonderful father." Raphael said while giving Splinter the gifts that has everything from Japan at Disney's Epcot. Splinter smiled at the gifts and he gives his sons a hug. "It's so wonderful for you both to give me such wonderful gifts; I do appreciate everything, my sons." He said with a smile. Raphael and Michelangelo both smile down at their father and good master, and they all go to bed for the night, cause they were tired from their flight back to New York.

Then, while everyone was sleeping, Michelangelo woke up having a seizure; he was shaking really badly, which causes Raphael to wake up and also causes Raphael to hold Michelangelo during the seizure. Leonardo, Donatello, Krissy and Splinter woke up when they heard Michelangelo's scream, and they all go into Raphael and Michelangelo's bedroom, and saw Michelangelo all shaken up, Raphael was holding him trying to get Michelangelo to calm down, and the bedroom light was on. "It's okay, Mikey. I'm here. It's okay, just calm down. Shhhhhh." Raphael whispered while holding Michelangelo, who is still shaken. The seizure stopped for about an hour, and that is when Michelangelo starts to calm down, and he falls fast to sleep right in Raphael's big strong green arms.

Around mid-night, both Raphael and Michelangelo start to look at each other with love in their eyes, and they start on kissing each other, and then a short time later, they kept on kissing each other until they all fall fast to sleep. "Good night, my sweet Mikey. I love you even more whatever you say." Raphael said with a smile. Michelangelo smiled back and he gives Raphael a kiss on his lips. "Good night, my sweet Raph and also my Night-watcher. I love you even more whatever you say." Michelangelo said with a smile, and they both fall fast to sleep.

When morning came, Michelangelo starts to wake up with a very bad seizure; Raphael was holding him still along with a Lighting McQueen plush that he gave him while at Disneyworld. Donatello, Leonardo, Krissy and Splinter were in the room, and they saw Michelangelo really shaken up in Raphael's arms, until Michelangelo passed out. "Mikey!" Raphael said, feel Michelangelo, and he gasped. "He's not breathing." He panicked. Donatello came over to them, helped Raphael carry Michelangelo to take him to the infirmary, and then, Donatello starts to shock Michelangelo to help Michelangelo breathe again.

"You guys better stand back." Donatello said, and then he shocks Michelangelo. "Clear!" He said, and shocked Michelangelo, until he heard a heart-beat, and he sighed with a relief. Then, he looked at Raphael, Leonardo, Krissy and Splinter that were outside the door. "Well? How is he?" Raphael asked. "Guys, Mikey almost had a stroke, but he's in a coma. And I'm sure he's going to be alright though. I'm not sure how long he is going to be in a coma, but we just have to do now is waiting and hope that Mikey will pull through." Donatello said.

Raphael felt a sigh of relief, and then he walks quietly into the room, and saw Michelangelo lying on the bed. Raphael goes over to him, holds his hand with tears in his eyes and he says, "Oh, Mikey. I'm really sorry for this to happen. I just hope that you will make it, and…maybe you and I could…you know…start to…you know…have a family of our own someday, when it comes to…having…babies someday. Because I do want to have kids with you, and I bet you want to have kids with me as well. And…well…I just hope that you will pull through, because I love you very much and I don't want to lose you." He starts to hold onto his hand, until, he starts to feel strange inside his stomach, and he put his hand over his mouth, and starts to run out of the room and goes into the bathroom and vomits.

Raphael had spent in the inframery with Michelangelo for almost three weeks, and it is now been four weeks, until Michelangelo woke up by moving his hand to touch Raphael's hand, until he starts to feel funny. He has been crying, and Raphael was holding him and rocking him back and forth, just like what Splinter did when Raphael was a baby once. "Master, do you know what's wrong with Mikey?" Raphael asked while holding Michelangelo and looking up at Splinter. "Hmmm, this is really odd. But let me see if I could read his mind." Splinter said, and then, he goes over to where Raphael and Michelangelo are at, he put his paw on Michelangelo's forehead, and then, he felt something odd inside of Michelangelo's mind. "Hmmm, this is very odd." He said. "What is it, Master?" Raphael asked, feeling concerned. "Well, I have this feeling that maybe Michelangelo's mind was somehow an infant." Splinter said, while taking his paw off of Michelangelo's forehead, which somehow Raphael felt very shocked on what happened to Michelangelo. "How are we going to help him be back to his normal self again?" Raphael asked with tears in his eyes.

"As far as I can tell, I am not absolutely sure about it, but I believe that we can work together on helping Michelangelo go back to his normal self, which is by taking one step at a time. But do not worry, my son, I will be right by your side to help you with it." Splinter said while putting his paw on Raphael's shoulder. Raphael smiled and then his expression turned into a small frown. "What troubles you, my son?" Splinter asked, seeing Raphael's sad expression on his face. Raphael looks up at Splinter, and he took a deep breath. "Master…I…there's something that I have to tell you. I'm…pregnant. And I am about…21 weeks along." He said.

Splinter was in a little shocked and that he feels…happy that Raphael is now carrying his first grand-child or grand-children. "My son…I am not mad, but I am happy to hear that you are now expecting your very first child, and I am sure once Michelangelo goes back to his normal self, I am sure that Michelangelo will be happy to know that he is going to be a father to your child or children. However, I am supporting you as well, because I don't want you to feel left out, and that you need as much support that you're going to need to get through this pregnancy, including labor and delivery. I am sure that your brothers, including Krissy will help you as well. I am also absolutely sure that you are going to be a wonderful father to your child or children, my son." He said while putting his paw on Raphael's shoulder, while Raphael is still holding onto Michelangelo. Raphael nodded his head, and smiled and he gives Michelangelo a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Mikey. I will do what I can to help you get you back to your normal self again, because…I'm…pregnant with your baby or babies." He whispered to Michelangelo while holding him, who is now sleeping in his arms.

Day after day, Michelangelo is making a lot of progress on turning back to his normal self again, but his mind is still an infant, and that Raphael has been feeling nauseous, dizzy, losing his appetite, and that he has been throwing up a lot every morning, noon and night whenever he's with Michelangelo. Krissy has been helping Raphael to help Michelangelo, and she is being very supportive, because she is excited to meet the new addition to the family. "Raph, mind if I tell you something, please?" She asked nicely. "Of course, Krissy sweetie. You can tell me anything." Raphael said while putting her on his lap. "I want a baby brother." Krissy said shyly. "Awwww, you want a baby brother?" Raphael asked while giving Krissy a hug. "Yes. I do want a baby brother." Krissy said with a little smile. "Awwww. Krissy, you're so very sweet." Raphael said with a smile and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, pumpkin." He said. "I love you too, Raphie." Krissy said back and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

As the days passed, Michelangelo's mind has turned back into his normal self, until one day…he starts to feel nauseous, dizzy, losing his appetite, and he has been throwing up as well every morning, noon and night. Both him and Raphael went to see Donatello in his lab, who is looking at Michelangelo's blood sample under his microscope along with Raphael's blood sample. Donatello turned around and saw Raphael and Michelangelo coming inside his lab. "Hi, guys. You're just in time." He said. "Time for what?" Raphael asked. "I'll show you." Donatello said, and he walks to another side of the lab, while Raphael and Michelangelo followed him, and they both sat down on the chairs, and then, Donatello grabbed a pregnancy test for Michelangelo to take.

"Here, Mikey. This is called a pregnancy test, you just put your urine sample into the cup, and put the stick into the cup and wait for five minutes to see if you're pregnant or not." He said, handing Michelangelo a pregnancy test. "Okay. If you say so." Michelangelo said, and he goes into the bathroom that Donatello kept in his lab. "Oh, the instructions are on the box, just read them, and do each step while doing it." Donatello said. "Thanks, Donny." Michelangelo said. "No prob." Donatello said while closing the door. Five minutes later, Michelangelo came out of the bathroom, and he looks at the pregnancy test in his hand with a shocked look upon his face. Raphael goes over to him. "You okay, Mikey? What's the matter?" He asked, feeling concerned. "It's positive…we're pregnant." Michelangelo said, holding onto Raphael into a hug with tears in his eyes. Raphael holds Michelangelo and rubs his shell, and that he feels overwhelmed that both of him and Michelangelo are now going to be…daddies for the first time.

As the weeks went on, and that makes Raphael's 30th week, and Michelangelo's 29th week into the pregnancy, because Donatello has given them some good advice about pregnancy, like eat fruits, vegetables, lots of grain and dairy, so their babies could stay healthy without any problems at all. And that they both need to see Donatello every once a week for a check-up, including an ultrasound to see on how their babies are doing inside their stomachs. When Donatello first print out their first baby pictures of their babies inside their stomachs, Raphael and Michelangelo couldn't believe that they are seeing baby turtles inside of them with nice heart-beats, three fingers on each hand, two toes on each foot, a tail, a shell, a plastron, and a beak as well. "Can you believe it, Mikey? We're going to be parents." Raphael said while looking at the ultrasound pictures. "Yeah, I'm so excited. What do you think our babies are going to be…boys or girls or both?" Michelangelo asked. "Well, not sure. But if I'm having a boy, I will name him; Mikey Jr. which is right after you. If I'm having a girl, I will name her; Michela." Raphael said while holding onto Michelangelo. "For me, if I'm having a boy, I will name him; Raph Jr. which is right after you. If I'm having a girl, I will name her; Raphela." Michelangelo said while looking at Raphael holding onto him.

As the days went on, Michelangelo starts to put some Buttermilk Body Lotion on Raphael's stomach and he rubs his stomach to make the itching to stop. "Ahhhhhhhhhh, that feels so good. Mmmmmmmmm. Thanks, Mikey. You are my life saver." Raphael said with a smile. "It's no problem at all. Now, can you do me as well, please?" Michelangelo asked. "Of course, Mikey." Raphael said, and then he starts to put some Buttermilk Body Lotion on Michelangelo's stomach and he rubs his stomach to make the itching to stop as well. "Ohhhhhhhh, yeah. That feels so much better. Mmmmmmmmm. Thanks, Raph, my Night-watcher. You're my life saver." Michelangelo said with a smile. "Your welcome, Mikey. Wow. Looks like you and I do love on how we helped each other on getting rid of the itching when it comes to pregnancy." Raphael said, and then, they both start to relax on the couch with pillows for their heads, backs and their feet, and then, they start to watch a nice Disney movie with Krissy, Donatello and Leonardo, which the movie is called Disney's The Lion King, while Splinter is taking a nice nap.

Then, one night while the turtles and Krissy and Splinter were sleeping, Michelangelo woke up with another seizure, which causes Raphael to wake up, and he starts to hold him to keep Michelangelo calm and tells him that everything's going to be okay, and that his baby is okay and safe and sound. Donatello, Leonardo, Krissy and Splinter came into the room, just in time because Michelangelo starts to calm down on his own while Raphael is holding him and rubbing his shoulders to help Michelangelo calm down. "It's okay, Mikey. I gotcha. Our babies are fine, they are safe. Everything's going to be alright, you're safe, I'm safe, Donny's safe, Leo's safe, Krissy's safe, Splinter's safe, and our babies are safe as well. It's okay; I'm here, shhh, shhh." Raphael whispered while holding Michelangelo, and then, Michelangelo let out a nice sigh of relief, looks at Raphael with a smile, and gives him a kiss and falls back to sleep in his arms with his hand on Raphael's stomach to feel the baby, while Raphael puts his hand on Michelangelo's stomach to feel the baby as well.

"Shhh, let's all go back to sleep, my sons and daughter. It has been a long night." Splinter said and goes back to his bedroom. "Yes, sensei." Donatello, Leonardo and Krissy said at the same time, and they all start to go back to their bedrooms and get some sleep for the rest of the night. Raphael and Michelangelo still had their hands on each other's stomachs to feel their babies move, they smile at each other and they give each other a good-night kiss on the lips and they all fall fast to sleep on this wonderful peaceful evening.

Chapter 5: Baby Shower and the Sex of Babies

As the months had passed, and that both Raphael and Michelangelo were getting bigger and bigger by the minute, and that they felt their babies move every single time on their sides, and that they also felt some cramps during the pregnancy, which Donatello tells them feeling cramps is normal during pregnancy, because those cramps that Raphael and Michelangelo are feeling called Braxton Hicks Contractions, and that the only way to get rid of them is by warm water. While Raphael and Michelangelo were relaxing in the sewer hot-tub that Donatello had created whenever Raphael and Michelangelo could relax during contractions, and that they could use it to give birth to their babies…Donatello signals Leonardo, Krissy and Splinter to go over to him without Raphael and Michelangelo to hear them.

"Guys, Raph and Mikey are getting close to their due-dates, and their babies are due in December. Also, they have been feeling some cramps called Braxton Hicks Contractions." Donatello said while looking at Raphael and Michelangelo's chart to see how they're doing in their pregnancies. "What does that mean, Donny?" Leonardo asked. "It means, I have this feeling that their babies are due on…December…24th or 25th. Which that makes…Christmas Eve or Christmas Day." Donatello said. "Wow. If their babies are due on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day, I am hoping it will be a Christmas miracle." Krissy said. "I agree, Krissy. However, Christmas is a very special giving about spending time with the ones that you loved and cared, and also a time of giving and sharing." Splinter said. "I agree with you, Sensei." Leonardo said. "Same here." Krissy said. "Ditto." Donatello said.

When silence came into the room, Krissy thought of an idea. "Guys, I think I got an idea to make Raph and Mikey happy." She said with a smile. "Really? What is it, Krissy?" Donatello asked. "Well, I was thinking we could throw Raph and Mikey a surprise…Baby Shower." Krissy said. "I believe a Baby Shower is a wonderful idea." Splinter said. "Thank you, Sensei." Krissy said. "Yeah, a Baby Shower is very good idea. Because I know we have been helping Raph and Mikey to get through this pregnancy. And that they need lots of stuff to help them with their babies. However…I have an idea to your idea, Krissy." Donatello said. "What is it, Donny?" Krissy asked. "Well, how about we do the Baby Shower into pink and blue colors, because I just find out the sex of their babies. And I also found out on how many babies they are carrying." Donatello said. "Wow. That's a very good idea, Donny." Leonardo said. "I like that idea." Krissy said. "Yeah. Okay, if you both follow me to the lab, and I will tell you guys the sex and how many babies Raph and Mikey are carrying." Donatello said, and they start to follow him into his lab.

Once they're all in Donatello's lab, Donatello showed Leonardo and Krissy Raphael and Michelangelo's charts on their pregnancies, and once they saw the sex of the babies, they looked at Donatello and they smiled. "We'll make sure that we will surprise Raph and Mikey with that color for the Baby Shower. However, here's a list that Raph and Mikey will need for their babies." Krissy said while giving Leonardo and Donatello a list of the things that Raphael and Michelangelo will need for their babies. The list is:

Baby Diapers, Baby Powder, Diaper Pins, Baby Bottles, Baby Pacifiers

Baby Formula

Baby Blankets, Cribs, Rocking Chairs, Changing Table

Baby Caps, Stuffed Animals, Strollers, Baby Carriers, Baby Diaper Bags, Baby Radios, Baby Photo Albums, and Baby's First Picture Frames.

Then, as the days went on, Leonardo and Donatello start to work together on getting everything all set for the Baby Shower, until Michelangelo starts to have a seizure, once they go to Raphael and Michelangelo's bedroom, Raphael was holding onto Michelangelo in his arms, and bedroom light is on, including the fan is spinning around to get some air going, cause during their pregnancies, Raphael and Michelangelo have been feeling sweaty, and that they need to be on bed-rest according to Donatello's orders, because they need stay off their feet, cause it would induce labor early, which they don't want at that moment.

"It's okay, Mikey. I'm here. Everything's alright. Our babies are safe, we're all safe. I'll keep you safe now." Raphael said while rocking Michelangelo back and forth to get him to calm down. Michelangelo starts to calm down for a short time, and he relaxed on his bed where he and Raphael are sharing together, and he let a sigh of relief that he is okay and he closed his eyes and he falls fast to sleep. "Raph, Donny and I are going to be going out to the surface for a bit to run some…errands, so we'll be back shortly. Okay?" Leonardo said to Raphael. Raphael just nodded his head as if by saying, "Okay." Leonardo just smiled at Raphael, until Donatello said, "Are you going to be alright on your own taking care of Mikey?" "Yes, I'll be alright." Raphael said with a smile.

Donatello and Leonardo both grab their favorite color trench-coats and hats to go above the surface, and they start to go to the Turtle Jeep, then they start to drive off into the night. They stopped at the mall going through the back. Donatello and Leonardo use their grappling hooks to go up to the roof. They start to climb up to the roof. "As Mikey will say, "One cute Ninja Turtle going up away."" Donatello said while climbing up to the roof.

Once they got to the top of the shopping mall, Donatello start to do a little tinkering with the security system that is on the top of the shopping mall. And once some of the lights are on and once the doors are open, they were in. They took two shopping carts and they start to split up to get all the stuff for the baby shower. Donatello starts to go some of the stores that could help Raphael and Michelangelo to give birth, however, he did looked at Michelangelo's chart, and while he is looking at the chart, he thinks that Michelangelo should have a C-Section. "Well, if my calculations are correct, according to Mikey's chart on his pregnancy, and that Mikey is carrying twins, I will have to say that Mikey could have a C-Section." He said while looking at Michelangelo's chart of his pregnancy. And so, he starts to get everything that is on the list that Krissy made for him and Leonardo to get everything for the baby shower and also to get some stuff to help Raphael and Michelangelo with labor and delivery.

While Donatello and Leonardo were done shopping, they met in the center, and they checked everything they got on the list. "Okay. Let's see what we got." Donatello said, looks at the list. "Baby Diapers." He said. "Check." Leonardo said. "Diaper Pins." Donatello said. "Check." Leonardo said. "Baby Powder." Donatello said. "Check." Leonardo said. "Baby Formula." Donatello said. "Check." Leonardo said. "Baby Blankets." Donatello said. "Check." Leonardo said. "Baby Radios." Donatello said. "Check." Leonardo said. "Changing Table." Donatello said. "Check." Leonardo said. "Cribs." Donatello said. "Double Check…Two for Raph's babies, and two for Mikey's babies. Go on." Leonardo said. "Rocking Chairs." Donatello said. "Check." Leonardo said. "Baby Caps." Donatello said. "Check." Leonardo said. "Strollers." Donatello said. "Double check…Two for Raph's babies and two for Mikey's babies. Go on." Leonardo said. "Stuffed Animals from Disney's…Cars." Donatello said. "Check." Leonardo. "I know I got Disney's Cars Baby Sheets, but we'll count that for the cribs. Let's see…Baby Carriers." Donatello said. "Check." Leonardo said. "Pacifiers." Donatello said. "Check." Leonardo said.

"Bottles." Donatello said. "Check." Leonardo said. "Baby Diaper Bags." Donatello said. "Double Check…One for Raph's babies and one for Mikey's babies. Go on." Leonardo said. "Baby Photo Albums, along with some cute Baby Picture Frames. Also, while I was shopping, I found some stuff on that could be useful to help Raph and Mikey during Labor and Delivery, they are…Red and Orange Slings, Pillows that go around their waists, and I also got the equipment that could help with Labor and Delivery to suck all that stuff out of the babies' noses and mouths, sccioors to cut the cords, ointment to put on their eyes from infection, and the clips that tie the cords to." Donatello said. "Good idea, Donny. Alright, let's go." Leonardo said, and then they all disappeared into the night, and they lift some money on the counters for each store that they went to, and they all head out into the Turtle Jeep, and head back to the lair all through the night.

Once they're in the sewers, Donatello and Leonardo saw Krissy making decorations for the baby shower, and they set everything down, and they start to check on Raphael and Michelangelo. And then, they saw Raphael and Michelangelo sleeping together in each other's arms. They smiled and they left the room, and then they looked at Krissy, and they show her everything that they got from the mall, Krissy smiled and she showed Donatello and Leonardo the decorations that she made. When Donatello and Leonardo looked at the decorations, they smiled as well. And they had decided to have the baby shower the next day.

Early the next morning, Krissy, Leonardo, Donatello and Splinter got an early start to get everything all set for the baby shower, it was five o'clock in the morning and that Raphael and Michelangelo were still sleeping while Krissy, Leonardo, Donatello and Splinter were getting everything all set for the baby shower. "A little more higher, a little more, yeah, right there. Perfect." Krissy said while helping Leonardo and Donatello hanging up the banner of the baby shower. And they also blow some balloons of the color of their babies. And they also work together on putting everything on the table, including the color of the babies table cloth, and also some yummy delicious food as well. They also wrapped all the gifts in the same color as the babies as well and they put them next to the table. And they also put some white sheets over the cribs so they could reveal them to Raphael and Michelangelo.

Once the baby shower was all set, Krissy came into Raphael and Michelangelo's room with a smile upon her face, and she quietly starts to hold onto Raphael's hand, which causes Raphael to smile, then, he opened his eyes and saw Krissy, smiling at him. "Hey, Krissy, how are you feeling this morning?" He asked while putting Krissy in his lap, then he turns to Michelangelo, and he says, "Mikey, wake up. We have company." Then, Michelangelo starts to wake up, and then he saw Raphael with Krissy in his lap. "Oh, hi, Krissy. Good morning. How are you feeling this morning? And good morning, my sweet Raph." He said with a smile. Raphael smiled back and gives Michelangelo a kiss on his lips. Krissy smiles at Michelangelo and then, she looks down at something in her hands, and she hands it to Raphael. "Krissy, what's that you're holding?" Raphael asked, and he looks at it when Krissy hands it to him. "It's…my adaption paper, since you guys came to my rescue after what happened on that day, maybe you guys could…you know…adapt me as your daughter." Krissy said with a smile. Raphael and Michelangelo were surprised at first, and then, they start to smile at Krissy, Raphael opens his arms for Krissy to give her a hug.

Krissy goes over to Raphael and she gives him a hug. While Raphael was holding onto Krissy in his arms, he had tears in his eyes, as if by feeling overwhelmed. "Oh, Krissy. We love you very much. And…we'll be honored to be your daddys." Raphael said with a little emotion in the sound of his voice. Krissy looks up at Raphael and Michelangelo and she smiled at them both and hugs them for the longest time, and then, she looked up at them and she says, "Thank you, daddy Raphie and daddy Mikey. I am honored to be your daughter. And also…I have a surprise for you both in the living room." She starts to get up, and she helps Raphael and Michelangelo get up gently, and then, she says, "Close your eyes. No peeking." Then, Raphael and Michelangelo hold onto Krissy's hands and they close their eyes, while Krissy helps Raphael and Michelangelo walk without opening their eyes to see the surprise.

Krissy was still leading Raphael and Michelangelo, who are still had their eyes closed. "Almost there. Just listen to the sound of my voice…okay, stop." She said while leading Raphael and Michelangelo into the living room. "On a count to three, you'll open your eyes. Okay?" Krissy said. "Okay." Raphael and Michelangelo said at the same time. "One…two…three!" Krissy said with a smile. Then, Raphael and Michelangelo opened their eyes. "SURPRISE!" Donatello, Leonardo, Splinter and Krissy said at the same time. Raphael and Michelangelo were shocked on what they just saw, their eyes were wide as saucers, their mouths dropped, and they start to feel…shocked and overwhelmed. "Are you guys kidding me?!" Raphael said with the biggest smile on his face. "Wow, just wow. I…I don't even know what to say. Wow." Michelangelo said with the biggest smile on his face as well. "It's a baby shower. Because we know how much you guys have been feeling down over the months, so we thought that we could cheer you guys up with a baby shower. However, if you didn't know is…well, we found out about the sex of your babies, and…you both are carrying twins, and the sex of the babies are all…boys." Donatello said to Raphael and Michelangelo, which somehow made Raphael and Michelangelo feel surprised and happy at the same time that they're going to have baby boys.

A short time later, during the baby shower, Raphael and Michelangelo ate some delicious food, like ice cream for example, and then, they start to open the gifts, but they almost flipped over when they saw the Disney's Cars cribs, along with the sheets and stuffed animals as well. "Wow, thanks, guys. This is the best baby shower that we ever had. Also…there's something else as well." Raphael said, looking at the adaption paper that Krissy handed it to him from earlier and hands it to Donatello and Leonardo. "It's my adaption paper…since on the day that you guys rescued me after what happened to me…maybe the four of you guys could…you know…adapt me as your daughter to the four of you guys." Krissy said with a little smile. Donatello and Leonardo were both surprised, and then, they start to have tears in their eyes, as if by feeling so overwhelmed. They looked at Raphael and Michelangelo, and they had tears in their eyes as well. They smiled at each other, and they all gave each other a group hug, and they all looked at Krissy feeling so overwhelmed, and they welcomed Krissy in their warm loving arms. "Thank you, my four daddys." Krissy said while hugging all four of them, and they all start to feel overwhelmed that Krissy called the turtles her four daddys for the first time.

When the next day came right after the baby shower, Krissy was helping Raphael getting the nursery all set for the babies. "Thanks for helping me getting the nursery. I don't know why I keep doing this cleaning instinct, but it's driving me nuts." Raphael said while helping Krissy left the cribs to each side of the nursery. "Oh, it's no problem at all. I just want to help, because I love you, Daddy Raphie." Krissy said. "I love you too, my baby girl." Raphael said while giving Krissy a hug, until Krissy starts to feel funny.

She starts to feel shaky, and that she starts to breathe funny as well. "Krissy…you okay?" Raphael asked, feeling concern for Krissy, then, he takes a closer look at her, until she starts to scream a little. "Krissy, it's me; Raphie. What's wrong?" Raphael asked, starting to panic a little, but Krissy was shaken uncontrollably, which causes Raphael to go nuts. "Donny! Something's wrong with Krissy!" Raphael cried while holding onto Krissy in his arms. "What?!" Donatello said, and then he goes into the nursery and he saw Raphael holding Krissy in his arms, and that Krissy is screaming and shaken uncontrollably. "Donny, something's wrong with Krissy." Raphael said with tears in his eyes. "Oh my goodness. Let's get her into the infirmary right away. Now!" Donatello said, and then they both got Krissy into the infirmary, and then, Raphael puts Krissy on the bed, and holds her hand while Krissy was still shaken.

"Raph…I think I saw this before when Mikey has seizures. So, my guess is that I believe that Krissy is having a seizure." Donatello said while looking at Krissy who is still shaken, until…Krissy stops breathing and lays her head on the pillow of the bed. Raphael gasped and gets Krissy to breathe. "Krissy! No, baby girl, please breathe, come on breathe for daddy." He panicked while Donatello gets an oxygen mask and puts it on her mouth to help her breathe, and that is when she was breathing still, but rarely. Donatello sighed and says, "Raph, I believe that Krissy has gone into a coma. But I'm not so sure on when she'll wake up, but let's just hope that she'll pull through, okay." Donatello said while putting a hand on Raphael's shoulder, who is in tears. Raphael looks at Krissy, who is now in a coma, and he looks at Donatello, who just put his hand on his shoulder, and then, he starts to nod his head, and he says, "I understand. I hope Krissy will pull through. If she doesn't pull through, I just want to let her know that I still love her as my daughter, along with my baby boys that I'm carrying as well. I just…don't want her not to miss the birth of the babies. And I want her to be part of the delivery as well if I go into labor."

Then he turns to Krissy while holding her and he says, "Oh, Krissy. If you can hear me, I just want to tell you that I love you very much as my daughter, you mean the world to me, and…I don't want to lose you, because…I just hope that you will pull through, because we had such wonderful good times together. You and I share a very good bond since right after me and my bros came to your rescue after what happened to you, and…I just hope that you will come back to me, including the others as well. Because we need you, my baby girl, and we love you very much."

Raphael has spent in the infirmary with Krissy every single day, afternoon and night, and Krissy was still in a coma. Raphael has been holding onto her hand, however, when he's in the infirmary with Krissy, his food was being carried by one of his brothers and sometimes Splinter goes into the infirmary and sometimes gives Raphael some comfort and some good advice hoping that will make Raphael happy and that Krissy will pull through somehow. Raphael also gets to sleep next to Krissy and keeps her warm.

As the weeks went on, Raphael's babies and Michelangelo's babies kept on growing bigger, and they haven't moved since right after Raphael and Michelangelo had the Braxton Hicks Contractions and right after Krissy had her seizure and went into a coma. And it was three months till Christmas, which makes Raphael and Michelangelo's 6th month of pregnancy. Krissy hasn't moved since her seizure and was still in a coma. Donatello also gets to check on Krissy when he is with Raphael. He sometimes checks her blood pressure, including her heart-rate, and if she's breathing alright. "Well, her blood pressure is very good, her heart is still beating perfectly normal, and she is still breathing fine. She should be waking up anytime soon. If not, then…let's just hope she wakes up on her own." He said to Raphael, then, Raphael just smiled, knowing that Krissy will be alright, and that he also hopes that Krissy will pull through, so they could have…Christmas together, which is three months for now.

When December came, while Raphael was sleeping on the bed, he felt something move in the bed. Could it be? Krissy is waking up?

Chapter 6: The Birth of the Babies

Raphael felt something move on the bed that he is sleeping next to Krissy. Then he felt it again, he open his eyes and he turned his head around and he saw…Krissy. She is waking up from her coma. "K-Krissy?" Raphael said with a shocked look upon his face. "D-Daddy Raphie." Krissy said while she was looking at Raphael with sleepy eyes.

Raphael smiled and he gives Krissy a gentle hug. "Oh, I'm so happy that you're awake. I was so worried about you." He said while holding onto Krissy in his arms. "I'm awake too, Daddy Raphie. But I'm glad to be back." Krissy said while hugging Raphael in his arms.

When Raphael and Krissy came out of the infirmary, Raphael told Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Splinter that Krissy has finally woken up, and they were happy that Krissy is alright and awake. "Oh, Krissy. We were so worried." Some of the turtles will say, and some will say, "Oh, Krissy. We're so happy that you're alright. Thank God you're alright." Krissy will just smile at her four daddys and she will give them a big hug, and sometimes a group hug as well. Until, Krissy starts to feel funny…again, but this time she starts to act just like…a toddler. "Ooh, pretty lights. Ooh, Aah." She said while looking at the lights that are hanging up on the walls of the lair.

The turtles and Splinter saw on what Krissy had just said, and they were confused on what's happening, and so they turned to Donatello for an explanation. Donatello looks at Krissy on what she was doing, and what she was saying. Then, Raphael goes over to Krissy, and then, Krissy starts to crawl towards him and say, "Wraphie." Raphael starts to freak out a little bit, until he looks towards Donatello. "Donny. What's wrong with Krissy?!" he asked. "Hmmm, let me see on what I could think…Uh-oh…Master Splinter, do you think you could help me on what's wrong with Krissy?" Donatello asked.

Splinter walks over to Donatello, and he used his mind to see what is wrong with Krissy. "Hmmmm, this is very strange." Splinter said feeling on what's wrong with Krissy. "What is it, Master?" Raphael asked while holding onto Krissy in his arms. "I have this feeling that Krissy's mind somehow turned into a toddler." Splinter said.

"A Toddler?!" All four turtles said at the same time. "Precisely…However, Raphael…since Krissy is very close to you…how about if you and I could work together on helping Krissy to remember everything?" Splinter asked Raphael, who is holding onto Krissy. Raphael just smiled at his father that he always looked up to, and he looks down at Krissy, and then he nods his head, as if by saying, "I will be honored to help you, Master." Splinter smiled, knew what his son had meant.

As the days went on and all the way to weeks, and that it was getting close to Thanksgiving, Raphael and Splinter have been helping Krissy to re-learn everything until she starts to remember everything and that she also remembers how to do everything as well, however there were some ups and downs during the whole process, like whenever Krissy is crying all the time, and that the turtles weren't there for her, Splinter will call them to come back to the lair, so they could comfort Krissy, so Krissy will calm down on her own.

When it was getting close to Thanksgiving, Krissy starts to remember everything, all thanks to Raphael and Splinter. However, Krissy looks at Raphael and Splinter, she smiled and she hugs them both, and she says, "I remember everything now. Thank you for helping me getting my mind straight. I love you very much. Thank you." Raphael and Splinter smiled back. "It is an honor to help you remember everything, Krissy. I am glad that you are alright." Splinter said, and then he bows to her and goes into his room to mediate.

A day after Krissy remember everything, Raphael and Michelangelo were helping each other cleaning the lair to make the perfect nest for their babies, until Raphael felt something inside his stomach. "Ohh…I just felt a kick. Come on, Mikey. Feel the babies. They're kicking." Raphael said while putting his hands on his stomach to feel the babies kick.

When Michelangelo felt Raphael's babies kicked, he also felt something too inside his stomach as well. "Ooh…I just felt a kick as well. Feel here, Raph. They're kicking as well." Michelangelo said while putting his hands on his stomach to feel the babies kick.

When Krissy came into the room, she saw her two daddys putting their hands on each other's stomachs, Raphael and Michelangelo looked at Krissy, and they smiled at her. "Krissy, sweetie, come over here, and feel this. Put your hands on both our stomachs and you'll feel something…Just watch…be patient." Raphael said while Krissy goes over to them, puts her hands on both Raphael's and Michelangelo's stomachs and then…she felt it. She gasped, and she smiled.

"Wow…my baby brothers are kicking. Wow." She said with a smile and she giggled. Raphael and Michelangelo looked down at their stomachs feeling their babies kicking for the first time is very…amazing and very incredible for first time parents to feel their babies move or kick, it's like…seeing a new life responding to their voices.

As the days went on, and just two days till Christmas, the big day arrived, which is the birth of Raphael's babies and Michelangelo's babies. However, while Raphael was getting ready to sit down while eating his food, he felt pressure in his stomach. "Gaaaaahhhhhh!" He screamed and then he put his hand on his stomach. Leonardo and Donatello heard Raphael's scream in pain, they rushed toward him, and they come to his sides, and they get him to lie down on his bed.

Once Raphael got to his bed, he was still clutching on his stomach with one of his hands. "Aaah! Oooooh!" He cried while feeling the pressure getting stronger between his legs. "Oh man, this so hurts." He cried still holding onto his stomach. Michelangelo came over to him, and holds his hand during each contraction, and that is when Donatello, Splinter, Leonardo and Krissy came over to him to help him breathe through contractions. "Okay, Raph. Just breathe through this contraction, and we'll get you into the warm water that is waiting for you." Donatello said.

Raphael just nodded his head, and he starts to breathe through the contraction that he is feeling. "Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo." Raphael kept on breathing through the contractions, once the contraction was over, Donatello and Leonardo helped Raphael get on his feet gently, and they helped him walk and once they got to the sewer hot-tub, they helped Raphael get into the tub, once Raphael feels the warm water, he sighed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh, this is so relaxing. Here comes another one. Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo. Phew, I'm glad that one is over." He said once the contraction was over.

Michelangelo came over to Raphael, and he starts to sit next to him. Raphael looked at Michelangelo, who had his eyes close, and that Raphael could see the pain on Michelangelo's face. "You okay, Mikey?" Raphael asked while holding his hand. "Yeah…just feeling a contraction." Michelangelo said while feeling his contractions.

Donatello goes over to Michelangelo and feels his stomach and then he had a concerned look upon his face. "Uh, Mikey? I don't know how to say this, but…when I was feeling your stomach, I start to believe that your babies could be a bit too big for you. It's not your fault, but you and Raph are doing very good jobs breathing through the contractions. So, my theory is…I think we need to do is a C-Section, which is like surgery, but it will take some time to heal. So please, do not panic, it'll be very quick. Leo, I am going to need your help." He said, while helping Michelangelo out of the tub, and puts him in a wheel-chair, and they start to wheel him into the lab.

Inside the lab, Michelangelo is getting ready for the C-Section. Donatello puts this red gel on his stomach, and then, he uses a sharp knife to poke Michelangelo's stomach. "You feel it?" He asked. "What?" Michelangelo asked. "You feel it?" Donatello asked again. Michelangelo looks at his stomach being poked; he shook his head as if by saying he doesn't feel anything. "No? Wow. Drugs are working…I gave you some medicine to block the pain, so you'll be fine. Just try to stay calm. Leo…I want you to go out of the room for a while, cause if I call you for anything or if something bad happens, I will let you know to come back in or if I need you to go back to Splinter to check on Raph." Donatello said.

Leonardo nodded his head, and he says, "I will go check on Raph. Be right back." Then he goes out of the lair and goes to where Raphael is at. Donatello looks at Michelangelo. "I am going to begin the C-Section, Mikey. So try to stay calm." He said and then he begins the C-Section by making the session of Michelangelo's abdomen. "Okay." Michelangelo said quietly, and then he starts to look at the ceiling of the lab. "Just relax and think about your babies, Mikey. You'll be just fine." Donatello said while doing the session of Michelangelo's abdomen.

Later back at the sewer hot-tub, Raphael was breathing heavily through the contractions that are getting stronger; Splinter puts a very cold wash-cloth on his forehead to keep Raphael cool. Krissy was holding onto Raphael's hand during each contraction, and she helps him breathe through the contractions.

While Raphael is having contractions in the nice sewer hot-tub, Leonardo showed up and he starts to check on Raphael. "How is Raph, Splinter?" He asked. "He is getting tired, and the contractions are getting a lot stronger during each minute. How is Michelangelo?" Splinter asked. "Donny just got started on the C-Section, and Mikey is relaxing because Donny gave him some medicine to get rid of the pain." Leonardo said.

Raphael screamed in pain during that stronger contraction. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh man, this hurts so bad. I want the pain to go away. Ooooooooowwwwwwwwwww!" He cried through the contraction. Krissy was with him helping him breathe through the contractions. "It's okay, Daddy Raphie, just breathe." She said while holding onto his hand during the contractions. "Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo." Raphael breathed through the contraction.

Leonardo looks at Raphael, who is breathing through the contractions trying to hold his babies in, and then he looks at Splinter, "I am going to go back to Mikey to check on Mikey. Be back shortly." He said, and then he starts to head back to the lair.

Back at the lair, Michelangelo was still looking at the ceiling while Donatello is still doing the C-Section. "Okay, Mikey. Your amniotic fluid…is all clear. Okay, you're just going to feel some pressure in your abdomen." Donatello said to Michelangelo, and then he starts to suck all the amniotic fluid, which is when Michelangelo felt the pressure.

Donatello cleared his throat, and then he says, "Alright, when you push here. Push…push…push." Then, he got the first baby out, and that the baby starts crying, and then Donatello got the second baby out, and that the second baby also starts crying. Michelangelo is surprised that he heard his babies cry for the first, he looks down and saw his babies on his chest, and that is when Donatello starts to smile at Michelangelo.

However, Leonardo came into the lab, and then, he saw Michelangelo's babies on Michelangelo's chest, Michelangelo was looking at them with a surprised look upon his face, then, he looks at Donatello, who is smiling at him. "Those are your babies, Mikey." He said, Michelangelo was still surprised to see his babies for the first time, which at the same time, he starts to feel funny, and he gets shaky, he screams, and lays his head back on his pillow.

"Leo, take care of the babies. I will take care of Mikey. After that, I will take care of Raph." Donatello said, starts to take care of Michelangelo who is suffering a very bad seizure, and then, Michelangelo almost had a stroke. Donatello puts an oxygen mask on Michelangelo to help him breathe and to make him calm down, while Leonardo is taken care of the babies while cutting the cords, clean them off, and wraps them up into two blue blankets, and then he puts two orange baby caps on their heads.

After Leonardo took care of the babies, Donatello put Michelangelo on his bed, and while Michelangelo is all calmed down, Leonardo handed him the babies. "Congratulations, Mikey. You have two beautiful baby boys." He said. Michelangelo looked at his babies that are crying. "Hello, my wonderful sweet baby boys." He cooed, and then, he left his arms out to hold his babies for the first time.

Then, all of the sudden, Michelangelo starts to feel funny in his legs, including his shoulders, and that his legs and his shoulders start shaking up uncontrollably, which causes Michelangelo to panic. "Aaaaaahhhh! What's happening to me?!" He cried, feeling shaky, Leonardo came over to him, put his babies in their cribs, and he holds Michelangelo. "Mikey, it's okay. It's okay, it's okay. Shhhh. Mikey, it's me; Leo." Leonardo said while holding Michelangelo who is shaking uncontrollably. "What's going on?!" Michelangelo asked while panicking with his legs and his shoulders all shaken up, which is when Michelangelo's legs and his shoulders stop moving, and that Michelangelo fells into a coma.

Leonardo gasped, "Mikey!" He cried, and then he starts to put some oxygen on Michelangelo. He looks at Michelangelo's heart-rate and that his heart is still beating normally and it was doing fine as well. Leonardo sighed, and then he looks at Michelangelo, all paralyzed with his shoulders and his legs. He looks at the babies, the babies were all calm, and he gave each of them their pacifiers to suck onto to keep them occupied.

Later, Raphael screamed through the very strong contraction, and he feels a lot of pressure between his legs, which at the same time, Donatello goes over to where Raphael is, and saw that the babies are crowning. "Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo. Hee, hee, foo." Raphael breathed through the contraction. "Alright, Raph. You can do it. Push now." Donatello said while helping Raphael push his babies out. Then, Donatello turns to Splinter, "Master, Mikey had a seizure and he almost had a stroke. Can you stay with Mikey while I help Raph push his babies out?" He asked. Splinter nod his head, and then, Splinter starts to hurry back to the lair to take care of Michelangelo.

All of sudden, Raphael felt a lot of pressure between his legs, and he screamed so very loud that it echoed through the sewers. "Here they come. Gorgeous." Donatello said. "Daddy Raphie, they're so beautiful." Krissy said, and then she heard the babies cry for the first time. "They…they're boys." Krissy said when she saw the babies, which they are brought over to Raphael, and that Raphael gets to have a good look at his two crying babies.

"Hello, my wonderful sweet baby boys." He cooed, Krissy came over to him, which Raphael put his finger over his mouth, then, Krissy smiled at her Daddy Raphael, and that is when Raphael left his arms out to hold his crying baby boys in his arms. The babies were all cleaned, their cords were cut, and they are wrapped in their blue blankets, and they had their red caps on their heads.

Once Raphael, along with his babies, got back to the lair, Raphael, Donatello, Splinter and Krissy looked up at Leonardo, who is a little sad. "What troubles you, my son?" Splinter asked. "Is Mikey okay?" Raphael asked, feeling concerned. Leonardo sighed and he took a deep breath. "Guys…I don't know how to say this…Mikey is in a coma, and…the problem is…Mikey's legs and shoulders were…shaking up uncontrollably." He said. "What?! How did this happen?" Raphael asked, feeling shocked and concerned for Michelangelo.

Donatello goes over to where Michelangelo is, and he realizes that Leonardo was right about Michelangelo being a coma, and then, he feels Michelangelo's legs, feels nothing, and then, he feels Michelangelo's shoulders, and feels nothing as well. "Not only that, guys. I believe that Mikey had a stroke, and he's paralyzed." Donatello said. "WHAT?!" Raphael, Leonardo, Krissy and Splinter said at the same time, which at the same time, Raphael goes into tears, which his babies don't know what's happening, and they were cuddling up into his chest.

Splinter goes over to Raphael; he puts his paw on his shoulder to give him some comfort. "It is all right, my son. I am very sure that Michelangelo will pull through. We all just have to wait till we see on how Michelangelo will handle the news that Donatello is going to tell him once Michelangelo wakes up from his coma. And that Michelangelo needs some time to heal from his surgery, and that he had his babies. So we need to hope for the best to happen." He said, and then, he starts to walk towards Michelangelo, and places his paw on his forehead to hope that Michelangelo will pull through, and then, he goes over to the cribs, and saw Michelangelo's two wonderful sweet baby boys. He smiled down at them, and he says softly, "Hello, my wonderful sweet grandsons." Then, he goes out of the room, which is when Donatello wheels Raphael and his babies into the bedroom.

Once Raphael is wheeled into the bedroom with his babies since he is weak from giving birth, Donatello and Leonardo helped Raphael up gently, and they put him on the bed, tuck him in, and they handed him his babies. While Raphael is in bed, Donatello and Leonardo showed him Michelangelo's babies, so Raphael could get a look at them for the first time. When Raphael saw the babies, he smiled at them, and he looks at Donatello and Leonardo, which they are smiling at him. "Those are your other two baby boys, Raph. Congratulations, bro." Leonardo said. Raphael smiled, and he looks at the babies that are in Leonardo's arms and Donatello's arms.

Once Leonardo and Donatello left the room, Raphael was holding onto one of his baby boys, which was crying, he picks him up, and holds him, and rocks him back and forth. "Shhhhhhh….Shhhhhhhhhh." He shushed his baby boy quietly, and he gives his baby boy a kiss on the forehead. Then, he gets to hold onto his second baby boy, who is also crying. Raphael starts on shushing them to get them to calm down, and he gives them kisses on their foreheads.

Then, he looks at Michelangelo with a little smile, and he says softly, "I hope you'll pull through, my wonderful Mikey. Cause…while you were having a C-Section, I gave birth to baby boys. They're gorgeous. And your baby boys are also gorgeous as well. You and I are now daddys for the first time. When I first…heard that you're going to be…paralyzed, I was…in total completely shocked…and, I just…don't know what to say, because…I really want you to walk again, so we…could take care of our baby boys. For the babies that I gave birth to…I want to name my first baby boy on my left side…Mikey Jr., and…for my second baby boy on my right side, I want to name him…Yoshi, right after Splinter's beloved master. Once you wake up from your coma soon, Mikey, maybe you could name your baby boys too. I bet you love Disney's Cars, and maybe you could name one of your baby boys after one of the characters of Disney's Cars, and maybe you could also name one of your baby boys after me as well. I love you so much, Mikey. I don't want to lose you, and, I hope you will pull through."

When Donatello came back into the room, he starts to check on Raphael to see if he's doing okay with his babies, he smiled when he came into the room; Raphael looked up and saw Donatello. "Hi, Donny. You doing okay?" He asked. The babies looked and saw Donatello, and they start on cooing. "I'm doing just fine, Raph. Thanks for asking. I just want to see how you're doing with your baby boys." Donatello said, coming over to Raphael. "I'm doing great with my two baby boys. They're doing great too. Mind if I see Mikey's baby boys?" Raphael asked.

Donatello nodded his head, and then, he goes to the other side, starts to pick up Mikey's babies into his arms, and then, he starts to walk towards Raphael with Mikey's babies in his arms, then, he hands the happy baby boys over to Raphael, which he lift his arms out. "Hello, my other wonderful sweet baby boys." He cooed.

Raphael starts to hold onto Mikey's baby boys in his arms, one of the babies starts to hold onto his finger of his left hand, while the other baby boy starts to suck onto Raphael's finger of his right hand. "Wow, they're gorgeous, just like my other two boys." He said. "What are your boys' names?" Donatello asked. "The first one, which is Baby A, I am going to name him…Mikey Jr., which is right after Mikey. And for the second one, which is Baby B, I am going to name him…Yoshi, right after Splinter's beloved master." Raphael said.

"Wow, those are very good names. Oh, I am going to get some bottles for the babies, so you could try to feed them. I will help you feed Mikey's babies, since Mikey is…you know…in a coma." Donatello said, then, he goes out of the room, goes into the kitchen, fills four baby bottles with some warm milk that he just heat up in the microwave. Then, Donatello goes back into the room with four bottles of warm milk, he hands Raphael two red baby bottles to feed Mikey Jr., and Yoshi.

"Let's see if I could actually feed my little ones." Raphael said, then, he puts the nipples of the bottles close to their mouths, and then, once they saw the nipples of their bottles, they start on sucking on the warm milk. Raphael felt very warm inside his heart, he just kept smiling at his baby boys that he just gave birth to, he spoke softly to them, "Hi, babies. Hey, I'm your daddy. The one that is in bed right now, that's your other daddy. But he's sleeping, so he'll hold you both soon once he wakes up."

The babies were all looking up at Raphael while sucking on the warm milk from their bottles. "Say, Donny? How paralyzed is Mikey?" Raphael asked. "Well, when I feel anything from his shoulders and his legs, I will have to say…it's hard to tell on how long he'll be paralyzed, but…I know he can still move his arms though. But Mikey has to be in a wheel-chair for now on. But since he's in a coma, Mikey can still sleep on the bed, and he can get around in a wheel-chair." Donatello said. Raphael nodded his head as if he understands that Michelangelo is going to be in a wheel-chair. Then, Raphael continues on feeding his baby boys, while Donatello continues on feeding Michelangelo's baby boys.

Day after day, Michelangelo has not waked up from his coma, but all Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, Krissy and Splinter can do is hope and pray that Michelangelo will pull through. Until one day, Michelangelo starts to open his eyes, and that he is awake. "Mikey! You're awake. How do you feel?" Raphael asked, by going over to him. Michelangelo looks up at Raphael and smiled at him. "Hi, Raph. Where are the babies?" He asked. "Your baby boys are doing fine, and they're gorgeous." Raphael said.

Michelangelo smiled, and then, he gives Raphael a kiss on his lips. Donatello came into the room, and then, he saw Michelangelo, who is now awake. "Mikey, you're awake." He said with a smile. "Hi, Donny." Michelangelo said with a smile. "Mikey…I gave birth to my two baby boys…their names are; Mikey Jr., and Yoshi." Raphael said while holding his two baby boys. Michelangelo looks at the babies in Raphael's arms, he smiled. "Hello, my other wonderful sweet baby boys." He cooed. "What are you going to name your two baby boys, Mikey?" Donatello asked. "Well, I have decided to name my first one, which is Baby A…Raph Jr., and for my second one, which is Baby B, I will name him…McQueen." Michelangelo said with a smile. "Ah. Nice names." Donatello said, then he looks at all four baby boys, and he says, "Welcome to the family…Raph Jr., Mikey Jr., McQueen, and Yoshi. Welcome to the family." Raphael and Michelangelo smiled on what Donatello had said to their baby boys, they looked at each other, and they gave each other a kiss on their lips.

Later, Donatello starts to have a talk with Michelangelo alone, but Michelangelo wants Raphael to be with him, so Donatello decides to stay with Michelangelo, so Donatello could tell Michelangelo on what he's going to say. "Mikey…there's something that I have to tell you." Donatello said, feeling nervous. "What is it, Donny? And why are you nervous?" Michelangelo asked, feeling concerned. "Well, the reason why I'm nervous is because…I'm just don't know on how you're going to handle on what I'm going to say to you." Donatello said. "Awww, Donny. I know how you feel, but I will understand on what you're going about to say." Michelangelo said. "O-okay…let me ask you this; do you feel anything in your shoulders? Like pain?" Donatello asked, politely.

Michelangelo starts to feel his shoulders, and starts to feel anything. "No. I don't feel anything on my shoulders…no pain either." Michelangelo said. "Okay. Do you feel pain in your legs?" Donatello asked, politely. Michelangelo starts to feel his legs and he tried to move them, but they won't move. "Um…my legs won't move, Donny." Michelangelo said. "That's what I'm afraid of…Mikey, what I'm trying to tell you is…since right after you went into a coma…I believe that you're…paralyzed." Donatello said with his eyes closed on what Michelangelo is going to say.

Michelangelo had his eyes wide as saucers; he had a little gasp in his throat, like he doesn't know what to say. But then, he starts to scream, "No." Then, he starts to cry on Raphael's shoulder; Raphael starts to wrap his arms around him, and rubs his shell to give him some comfort. Michelangelo looks at Raphael with tears in his eyes, "Raph, will you still love me if I was in a wheel-chair?" He asked. Raphael hugs Michelangelo really tight, but he's very gentle since Michelangelo had a C-Section, and then, he says, "Oh, Mikey. I will love you, no matter what happens to you. And I will help you through everything as well. Because you and I are still good mates, husbands, and wonderful daddys to our four baby boys. I still love you, Mikey. You and I are still together." Michelangelo looked up at Raphael, and then, he smiled up and then, he gives Raphael a kiss on his lips and he gives him a hug as well. Michelangelo turns to Donatello, and he says, "Donny, since I'm paralyzed, can I still move my arms? So I could hold my baby boys."

Donatello looks at Michelangelo, and saw on how Michelangelo gives Raphael a hug, and then he smiled. "Yes, Mikey. You can still move your arms. And you can still hold onto your babies." He said. Michelangelo smiled and relaxes in Raphael's arms with a sigh of relief. Donatello smiles, and then, he goes to the other side of the room, and picks up Michelangelo's baby boys. Michelangelo lift his arms out, and he gets to hold onto Raph Jr. and McQueen in his arms. Then, Donatello starts to pick up Mikey Jr., and Yoshi, and he hands them over to Raphael, which he lift his arms out, and he gets to hold onto Mikey Jr., and Yoshi in his arms.

Later, when night came into the Big Apple, and inside the sewers, Raphael and Michelangelo are in bed together, and they are both holding onto their baby boys in their arms. "Oh, Mikey. Look what we brought into this world." Raphael said softly while holding his baby boys that were trying to snooze. "Yeah. We can't believe that we both gave birth to two sets of twin baby boys." Michelangelo said softly while looking at one of his baby boys that is sucking on his little thumb. Raphael smiled, and then he and Michelangelo start to give each other a kiss on the lips. Raphael and Michelangelo start to give each of their baby boys a good night kiss on their foreheads, so they could get some sleep for the night.

Raphael starts to put them in their cribs, tucks them in, gives them good night kisses on their foreheads, and then, he starts to go back to the bed, gives Michelangelo a good night kiss on his lips. "Good night, Mikey. I love you, no matter what happens. I will always love you." He said with a smile. "Good night, Raph. I love you, no matter what happens. I will always love you forever and for always." Michelangelo said with a smile, and then, they both fall fast to sleep together on a wonderful starry night in New York City, with a bright future ahead of them, and many more to come.

CAST:

Michael Dobson as the voice of Leonardo

Kirby Morrow as the voice of Michelangelo

Jason Gray-Stanford as the voice of Donatello

Matt Hill as the voice of Raphael

Stephen Mendel as the voice of Splinter

Krissy Brooke Alford as herself (RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover)

(Please be sure to review this chapter & give RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover the credit, she made me do the work. There's one song to this story, which is called: From This Moment On, which is singed by Shania Twain with Bryan White. Be sure to review this story. Thank you.)


End file.
